


The Best Friend of Yuuri Katsuki

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: “We are not having sex, Phichit, I’m not that kind of guy."





	The Best Friend of Yuuri Katsuki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanWP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWP/gifts).



> So everyone, I am sorry in advance for this crack fic XD I am also really sorry to anyone who reads my other fics, I am going to update them, just been super busy with life cause my Mum is getting married (only two weeks till the big day now! and I am maid of honor so it's madness XD)  
> This is my... I am still writing and not a complete useless author, I have had this idea for awhile but it wasn't meant to be this ridiculous XD

The [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/6fx7sDuUPF7mCzxhaoDosj?si=SBNWjXCvRE-CfJvdhctcsA) for this story because... you know, I have no self control XD

* * *

 

In the beginning, being Yuuri Katsuki’s friend was difficult; he was closed-off, anxious and extremely anti-touchy. This was probably the hardest part for Phichit, he loved being close to people, hugging his friends and just generally being in contact with others, specifically those he lived with.

He did manage to worm his way in slowly though, it took time but Yuuri opened up more and more, becoming used to Phichit’s hugs and arms around him, it was easier. Until it was almost _too_ easy, until Yuuri stopped hiding, stopped pushing down who he was in front of Phichit and all of a sudden he was an utterly different person.

In an extremely brilliant way.

Slowly Yuuri was funny, quippy, sexy and sassy all at once. He was graphic to the point of almost _too_ much information but Phichit thought it was perfect. Phichit spent his life talking about the length of the last cock he sucked or the way he thought the dude’s pubic hair needed trimming, it was nice that a part of Yuuri was finally willing to be more like Phichit.

Yuuri had been holding back on having sex, Phichit honestly wasn’t really sure why, he told Yuuri at least daily that he would gladly take his v-card as a sign of friendship, usually followed by a pillow to the face when Yuuri throw it at him.

“We are _not_ having sex, Phichit, I’m not that kind of guy. Love you _too_ much to play with your cock.” Yuuri stuck out his tongue before continuing to brush his teeth as Phichit pouted.

“So mean to me Yuuri, it’s not like I haven’t seen yours before, I could be just what you need because I-”

“Phichit! Jeez, stop it, I’m attempting to clean myself, not dirty myself with thoughts of your dick.”

“I am offended you aren’t always thinking about my cock, it’s beautiful.”

“Go the fuck to sleep, Chulanont!” Yuuri yells, mouth full of toothpaste and almost laughter as he tries to spit it out of his mouth before he makes a mess of their bathroom mirror with splattered toothpaste.

Phichit lets it go, eventually, he doesn’t actually mind as long as Yuuri’s first time isn’t horrible… sadly his worst fears for his best friends virginity come true while he is dating some stupid jock from their university’s football team and loses it a month into their relationship in the back of his car.

 **Me** (11:39pm) How’d it goooooooo???? Is your hole still pure?

It was their eighth date and Yuuri seemed at least smitten by the douche Phichit had already deemed “not good enough” but he was the best friend, his job is to support his friend’s terrible life choices.

 **_Best Boo <3_ ** _(12:10am) Wellllll. No… :P_

 **Me** (12:11am) OH MY GODSENDS! :O :O :O TELL ME EVERYTHING!!!

 **_Best Boo <3_ ** _(12:13am) Well we had sex but it wasn’t that great because I had banana bread in my car and I couldn’t stop thinking about it lmao. The ENTIRE CAR smelled like it._

 **_Best Boo <3_ ** _(12:14am) And like, he was trying to be sexy and asked “so what do you want?” and I was like, my fucking banana bread lmao. XD_

 **Me** (12:15am) What kind of fucking arsehole doesn’t let you eat your banana bread while it’s hot?! :O :S Dump the bastard!!!! Wait, where are you now?? When was this???

 **_Best Boo <3 _ ** _(12:17am) Like… four hours ago? He is currently STILL asleep in the backseat of my car, he took like three minutes after spending time preparing me and stuff but like… I had to finish myself after he fell asleep… :’(_

 **Me** (12:17am) Are you telling me…o.O

 **Me** (12:17am) That you have been… O.o

 **Me** (12:18am) Sitting in your car for FOUR HOURS AND DIDN’T TEXT ME TILL I ASKED! -.O

 **Me** (12:18am) FRIENDSHIP OVER!!!!

 **_Best Boo <3_ ** _(12:18am) Excuse me! You had your MAJOR PROJECT due at midnight, I didn’t want to distract you with my terrible sex life until AFTER midnight. I was being a good friend :P_

 **Me** (12:21am) …You better make this up to me.

 **Me** (12:21am) And wake that dickwacker up and kick him out of your car and come home! This instant, as your mother, you have been out past curfew!

 **_Best Boo <3_ ** _(12:22am) … Alright, I am starting the car, if he doesn’t wake up, I’ll just wake him up when we are outside of his dorm XD_

 **Me** (12:22am) HURRY HOME MISTER! You owe me.

Yuuri ended up coming home and giving Phichit a lot more details, it sounded… not great, at least it wasn’t painful or actively awful. Phichit was happy it was at least better than his own first time where the guy had talked the _worst_ dirty talk that it actually made Phichit cry… The guy thought he was making Phichit feel so good he was crying - so he talked _more._

“Yeah… no, he was pretty quiet and nice about it just… you know?” Yuuri shrugs, gripping the pillow under his chin.

“It’ll work out Yuu, at least he didn’t hurt you. How did the conversation go after you woke the unworthy arsehole up?” Phichit patted Yuuri’s knee, having failed twice to pull Yuuri into his lap on his bed.

“We sort of talked after I woke him up to drive him to his dorm, he seemed super apologetic about having fallen asleep and like thought it hadn’t been that long and tried to start something up and touch me again and I was just like… I took care of it and then he looked at his phone and had like a panic attack because his roommate had called him 16 times. I have told him before not to put his phone on Do Not Disturb when it doesn’t need to be and he got all pissy with me so like… I think it’s over?” Yuuri’s cheeks grow redder the more he spoke and Phichit had to resist the urge to laugh, opting for angry defence instead.

“Good! You deserve so much better Yuuri, _I_ would never fall asleep before making you cum- ah!” Yuuri shoved Phichit off the end of his bed.

“You’re the worst best friend ever!” Yuuri cackled, throwing his pillow at Phichit.

“Am not! You just need some good dicking in your life!”

“I will get it, but not from you! I have to live with you and I love you but not your cock, it’s not my type, dear.” Phichit gasped and pretended to faint out of horror. He knew Yuuri wasn’t actually trying to be rude, they really weren’t each other’s type, they both liked someone a lot taller than them. Phichit liked them a little muscular with a pretty face and a _big_ personality. Yuuri liked them kind, sweet and a bit of a dom when he needed it. Phichit was accordingly, _too nice_ to take Yuuri to bed.

“Fine! I’ll take my beautiful, unloved cock to someone else!” Phichit squealed before running off to the bathroom with his phone.

“DO NOT BRING ANOTHER GRINDER BOY HOME!” Yuuri screamed as Phichit cackled maniacally.

“I can’t make you that promise!”

“If you want me to suck your cock, threatening me with strangers in my dorm is not the way to get it!”

“Excuse me! I am fair, it would be a “you suck mine, I suck yours” kind of deal.” Phichit smiled when he heard Yuuri laugh, it was what he needed, laughter and smiles in his life.

***

Phichit was stressing. He had his major exam the following morning but Yuuri was already finished for the semester and had gone out with Guang Hong, Leo and Mila (a terrible combination, they _always_ got Yuuri drunk and let him make _awful_ decisions). Therefore, even though it was already 1am and Phichit had to get up to get to his 8:30am exam, he was, instead laying in bed stalking Mila’s Instagram story as she updated every half hour. At around midnight, Mila appeared to have acquired her target for the night, a beautiful girl with tanned skin, dark hair and bright eyes. Phichit sighed, Yuuri was featured in the background of all the videos, grinding against Guang Hong and Leo or some other stranger but always staying close, throwing his body around to the music, Phichit was surprised he wasn’t getting _more_ attention dancing like he was.

 **_Best Boo <3_ ** _(1:12am) Phiiiiiiiiichiiiiit_

 **_Best Boo <3_ ** _(1:12am) PHICHIT IM REALLLY DURNK AND I FUCKED UP SOME HOT GUYY WALKED IN TO THE PARTY AND I YELLED DIBS!!!!_

 **Me** (1:13am) Why the fuck you messaging me! Go talk to him! Wait, did you do it to his face, like does he know it was you that said it?

 **_Best Boo <3_ ** _(1:13am) Dont think is???_

 **_Best Boo <3_ ** _(1:14) Mila says he dont know it was me_

Phichit’s phone buzzed again as an attachment through Instagram from Mila appeared, Phichit was already laughing before it even started, the still was of Mila and Yuuri in the background looking utterly _panicked_ as Leo pointed across the room while whispering in Guang Hong’s ear.

 _“PHICHIT, LOOK AT HIM, HE IS GORGEOUS!”_ Mila screamed at her phone as it shook and was turned roughly, Phichit was presented with the bar of the club they were at, the camera rapidly zooming in on a rather attractive arse in tight acid wash jeans before slowly and shakily moving up the length of a tall man. He had long silver hair, braided down his back in a loose weave, as he turned to face the rest of the room Phichit almost had to gasp, he was beautiful. He was also Phichit’s photograph tutor and well-known playboy in the arts department.

Phichit was torn, he had been thinking of setting Yuuri up with Viktor for _months_ , he knew his best friends type and knew Viktor well enough to know he ticked all the boxes and boxes Yuuri hadn’t even thought of before but the rumours and attention surrounding the beautiful man had held him back.

Before Phichit could think up a response he was sent another video from Mila.

“ _This boy moves fast!_ ” Phichit didn’t recognise the voice when it burst through his speakers, what he _did_ recognise was his best friend on the dance floor with his entire body pressed against Viktor. Viktor looked flushed already as Yuuri clearly ground his arse against the taller man’s crotch. Phichit laughed, Viktor looked utterly stunned, hands flittering over Yuuri’s hips as he moved against him.

The video cut out when Yuuri turned and throw his arms around Viktor’s neck and Phichit felt a churning of jealousy in his gut. It wasn’t that he wanted Yuuri or Viktor; neither of them were particularly what he was looking for but Viktor’s face as he looked down at Yuuri, stunned admiration combined with lust, it was what he wanted.

 **Me** (1:21am) Get him, Yuuri  <3

***

“Are you sure I can’t get up and do this speech with you, I bet it’s going to be perfection but I don’t want to have to sit down next to the love birds again, their pda is extreme today.” Chris laughed, kissing the top of Phichit’s head as they danced slowly around the room.

“Oh, give them a break and take your place, it’s time to get this show on the road!” Phichit smirked, shoving his boyfriend away before marching to the front of the room and grabbing the microphone.

“As you all know, my name is Phichit and I am best man at this ridiculously over the top thing we are calling a wedding.” Phichit paused for the whooping and cheers of the 150 people in the extremely decorated room. “Now there are a few things I think you all should know about these two love-struck idiots. Before Yuuri met Viktor, he had some _terrible_ experiences in the love department, definitely none that passed the test or even got close, as far as I am concerned. I might have had something different to say if we had ever made a go of it but apparently, my dick didn’t make the cut.” The entire choirs of laughter was undercut with a choked-out groan from the man next to him, Yuuri buried his face in his hands as Viktor cackled besides him, tugging him under his arm for a hug.

“So here’s to the happy couple! To Yuuri and Viktor, the dick that _was_ good enough.”

* * *

 

Come chat to me on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) anytime <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this silliness and Phichit being the bestest best friend ever <3 Your comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
